Love
by Cellenitte's romance
Summary: Amor. Hay infinitas maneras de amar. Existe el amor fraternal, por supuesto, y Renesmee lo sabe bien, y quiere compartirlo con su padre. Edward/ Nessie. Padre e hija, el summary no mola, pero esto es un oneshot... XD


Correcto, **_Twilight no es mío_**, y yo no soy Stephenie Meyer, ¿en que mente sana entraría que, de serlo, me tomaría la molestia de escribír esto? _Jeez_. XD

**Lov─e**

Edward percibió los pensamientos de Renesmee incluso antes de que llegara a las escaleras, las cuales la pequeña y encantadora niña bajo con pasos ligeros pero cautelosos. Un escalón a la vez. Y aun con su diminuta altura su manita no llegaba al barandal, por lo cual, un tanto enfadada por ese hecho, necesitó hacer equilibrio con todo su cuerpo para no caerse. Aunque Edward nunca hubiera dejado que algo así le sucediera, ya que a pesar de aparenta estar distraído con las teclas del piano, tenía los cinco sentidos alertas a cualquier improvisto que atentara contra su querida Renesmee.

Ya a salvo en el suelo, Nessie corrió con una alegría inusitada hasta su padre, que le daba la espalda sentado frente al piano, tocando una exquisita pieza, tan suave y melodiosa que la hicieron, prácticamente, avanzar el ultimo tramo entre danzarines saltos.

Edward escrudiñó sus pensamientos, pero solo pudo encontrar frases incoherentes que se entremezclaban entre sí de forma insólita. Hizo una mueca interna mientras abría sus ojos con cierto recelo. No hacía la pequeña niña que le observaba con aquellos enormes y brillantes ojos color chocolate y una gran sonrisa plasmada en sus pequeños labios. Sino hacía su hermana favorita, ya que desde ese preciso instante no olvidaría darle un par de advertencias a Alice sobre los trucos y consejos que le enseñaba a su hija. _Su hija_.

Todo pensamiento negativo u oscuro se desprendió de su mente en aquel momento y se permitió sonreírle con verdadero afecto a su hermoso e inestimable milagro personal. Su querida Renesmee.

─ Papi… ─ el sonido de su voz era simplemente maravilloso.

Nessie se apresuró a tomar asiento junto a su padre, observándole con verdadero cariño detrás de sus gruesas pestañas. La música se detuvo en ese momento.

Edward alargó una mano, acariciando suavemente y todavía, con cierto temor la diminuta y sonrosada mejilla, pues si alguna vez había sentido panico del solo pensar que podría hacerle daño a su amada Bella, _una Bella humana_, el temor que le invadía al considerar que podría lastimar su niña era demasiado grande para incluso soportarlo. Pero si lo había logrado antes, también tendría que lograr controlarse con su pequeña. Renesmee era lo que más le importaba en el mundo, perderla no entraba dentro de sus posibilidades. No ahora que la amaba a ella también.

El frío tacto no incomodo a Renesmee en absoluto, estaba realmente acostumbrada a la sensación.

Seguía sonriendo con ganas, aun escondiendo sus pensamientos; aquellos que conllevaban sus intenciones.

Edward alzó una ceja, pidiendo una silenciosa explicación.

Renesmee soltó una alegre carcajada, reconociendo en aquel gesto de su padre la pregunta que no había sido dicha en voz alta. Ella bien lo sabía, comprendía perfectamente cada gesto, el significado de cada mirada o expresión, siendo ella misma una experta en el asunto de comunicarse sin palabras, actuando completamente independiente de su don.

Y Edward no pudo hacer más que sonreír orgulloso de su pequeña niña y su anterior razonamiento. Renesmee era tan inteligente.

_Papi…_ pensó, mordiéndose con urgencia y nerviosismo los labios. Edward esperó en silencio a que ella hablara, solo observándola con una infinita devoción. Atendió también al sonido de su corazoncito, repiqueteando ansiosamente como las alas de un colibrí. Nessie jugueteó con sus dedos, aparentemente sin ser conciente de aquello y luego, alzando la vista, compuso una amplia sonrisa que dejaba entrever su determinación.

Embelesado como estaba con su pequeña, Edward solo le retuvo la mirada fijamente, pero no habló. Aquel silencio le facilito las cosas a Renesmee, que soltó de pronto y sin darle tiempo a su padre a escucharlo primero en su mente un:

_─ Papi, te amo_…

Siempre lo había pensado, y Edward nunca lo había dejado de tener presente. Aunque escucharlo salir de sus labios, con esa vocecita tan dulce y cariñosa, era algo completamente diferente. Por primera vez, experimento una sensación tan calida que lo dejo inmóvil durante un eterno segundo. Algo se removió en su interior durante aquel lapso de tiempo, y sintió que sería imposible no amar tanto a su pequeña Renesmee como lo hacía ya.

De haber podido llorar, lo habría echo.

Nessie esperaba con urgencia a que él dijera algo, con la vista fija en la falda de su vestido, sin atreverse a mirarle a la cara, no estando tan avergonzada como estaba.

Con sumo cuidado, Edward alzó a Renesmee en sus brazos, y en solo cuestión de segundos, ya no se encontraban sentados en el piano, en la sala, o incluso en la casa. Estaban en el claro que rodeaba a la mansión de los Cullen, y Nessie percibió con abierto asombro que su padre la abrazaba protectoramente con la nariz enterrada en sus rizos broncíneos, riendo con felicidad mientras la hacía girar a una velocidad que no le provocaba marearse ni sentirse mal, pero que ponía todo al revés.

Renesmee llevó una manita al pálido cuello de su padre, que ahora refulgía con un extraño matiz anaranjado bajo la luz del crepúsculo, y tras mostrarle una imagen de entera confusión, logró que Edward se detuviera y que el mundo recobrara su lugar correcto.

Sin embargo, estaba más concentrada en lo que habrían podido significar sus palabras para que su padre se comportara de esa manera tan extraña.

Edward volvió a alzarla, esta vez hasta dejar a su querida Renesmee a la altura de sus ojos ambarinos. La niña no protesto, pero fue conciente de que había perdido el dulce rastro del aroma de su padre al ser separada de su cuerpo, y aunque este se entremezclara con el aire, no era lo mismo, olía distinto y cambiaba ligeramente.

Nessie parpadeó un par de veces, sin hacer ningún otro movimiento.

─ Yo también te amo. Y no sabes cuanto…

Edward dejó escapar un suspiro cargado de emoción, y enseguida contempló la hermosa sonrisa de Renesmee, extendiéndose sobre su pequeño rostro y haciéndole sonreír también a él.

La vida no podía ser más perfecta y maravillosa.

─** Fin **─

Vale, este es un oneshot de lo más raro, tal vez soso, aburrido y decadente hasta la medula en lo que refiere al cliche, pero me ha salido de repente, así que dejenlo como esta... Y es una amenaza...

...

u.ú, bien, no, pero que sepan que a mi si me ha gustado. **Gracias por leerlo a los que lo hicieron... :))**

y... ¡Luchemos por un fandom _lleno_ de amor padre e hija! _(bueno, nosé si es para tanto, pero que hace falta, hace falta...)_

_Y agradescanle también a Misa-chan (mi escurridiza musa de la inspiración) por dignarse a aparecer... u.ú_


End file.
